


Bottoms Up

by KinkyTrashCan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Come Inflation, Human/Devil Trigger sex, Hurts So Good, Implied Dante/Vergil/Nero, Knotting, Light Manipulation, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism, belly bulge, referenced father/son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/pseuds/KinkyTrashCan
Summary: Sometimes Dante needs to give Nero just a little push to get what he wants.  Vergil likes to watch.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough bottom!Dante out there in the world, so here's my meager contribution.

It was hard for Dante to get the kind of dicking he really liked. Humans were too weak to hold him down and force him to submit, and while he’d used demons to scratch that itch in the past, it was tough to get off as much as he wanted when the bastards were trying to kill him even with their cocks up his ass. Vergil was a hell of a lover, of course, but his brother also had way too much control over his Devil Trigger to cut loose and go completely wild on Dante the way he wanted.

Nero, though… Nero was just right. After a bit of work, of course.

It took a lot to get Nero to abandon the inhibitions that had been impressed on him as a child, and Dante could understand that. The humans of Fortuna were even more uptight than most, and it was a little awful to think about what they’d probably done to him over the years. Nero was slowly starting to unwind through his family’s influence; he just wasn’t quite unwound enough yet.

Dante had been working on this particular problem all day, but somehow he was still surprised when his efforts finally snapped back on him like a rubber band. Nero seemed persistently oblivious to Dante’s scheme, which made it more fun, really, since the kid was gorgeous when he got all hot under the collar. Vergil, on the other hand, caught on fast, and he’d been watching the two of them closely, practically vibrating in anticipation. He loved it almost as much as Dante did.

His nephew was rigidly still. “Say that again?”

“Aww, don’t take it personally, kid,” Dante cooed. “All I meant was that this job’s probably gonna be too much for ya.”

After he got Nero to this point, it really didn’t take much more. All the previous antagonizing and fighting was only foreplay. The main event was about to start.

Dante’s head slammed against the wall so hard that the drywall caved. It would need fixing, but it was really hard to think about that just now. Nero glared at him with golden eyes and bared fangs, fingers gloriously tight around his uncle’s throat and glowing winged arms flexing menacingly over his shoulders.

“You’re really pushing it, old man,” the boy growled.

Time to give it a nudge over the edge, then. Dante reached down and undid his belt buckle. “What are you going to do about it,” he said, “ _ deadweight? _ ”

Nero roared and threw him to the ground. It wasn’t hard to roll himself onto his hands and knees, and out of the corner of his eye, Dante could see Vergil snap his book shut and sit up on the couch, more than ready for the real show to get going. 

“You--!” Nero sounded strangled, still holding himself back. One more push, then.

Lowering his head and lifting his ass, Dante presented himself as temptingly as he could. Oh god, he really needed a good, hard fuck. “What are you waiting for? Come get it.”

Nero was on top of him in a blink, shoving Dante’s pants the rest of the way down and mounting him like the sexually frustrated little devil he was. The kid’s Devil Trigger turned out to have a seriously monstrous cock on it which had been a great discovery for both Dante and Vergil. Nero’s dick wasn’t quite as long as theirs, but it was as thick as Dante’s forearm and so heavy that the weight of it alone was enough to wreck Dante’s ass. He couldn’t wait.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Nero growled.

“Well, I want my asshole fucked, yeah,” Dante responded. “So let’s get going, baby boy.”

His nephew snarled in his ear, and the phantom Devil Bringers grabbed his sides. Claws scored his skin as they shoved his shirt up which just made it that much better for Dante. Nero’s other arms came down in front of Dante’s shoulders to lock him securely in place. He couldn’t get away now even if he wanted to, and that was such a turn on.

He reveled in the rough, almost leathery hide that scuffed up the human skin of his back, and Dante spread his legs as much as his pants pooled around his knees would let him. The gigantic cock bumping against his ass was slick with the fluid that demons naturally produced to facilitate breeding, but it wasn’t going to be nearly enough to make this comfortable. He pushed his hips back hungrily.

Nero’s dick was just as huge as Dante remembered when it slammed into his ass right down to the hilt. He felt something inside tear in a bright red slash of pain, could feel that ridged and barbed thing shred him on the way in. Dante moaned long and loud, arching his back and widening his legs even more.

“Oooh, hell yeah! Give it to me, baby!”

“You’re a psycho,” Nero hissed, but his hips were working hard, banging against Dante at an insane pace. The kid fucked like a sex-starved animal, and Dante loved every second.

Demonic stamina was a wonderful thing. Nero could go at this speed for half an hour or more, just thrashing Dante’s ass and grinding up his insides. Which was great because it meant Dante couldn’t heal as fast as the kid could destroy him, so he got to really enjoy it. His body was shaking with the force of Nero’s violent thrusts, and the Devil Bringers shifted upward to dig into his jiggling tits. Nero had such a thing about Dante and Vergil’s nipples, though neither of them could figure out what it was.

Dante tried to reach for his painfully hard and flopping cock, hoping to start working himself off in the meantime, but Nero grabbed the arm and wrenched it back. A grinding pop told Dante the kid had dislocated it, and he gasped in surprise.

“You really think you deserve that, huh?” Nero said. “You’ll have to wait until I’m done.”

Fuck, that burning pain felt  _ good _ . Nero was spoiling him today.

Vergil’s quiet snicker was loud enough to be heard over the rapid slapping of Nero’s thighs against Dante’s, and Nero craned around to look at him. “You better shut up, or you’re next!” Nero threatened.

Vergil smirked at him. “I’ll take that as a promise, my son.”

“You’re both fucked up!” Nero declared, but he didn’t slow his assault on his uncle.

That cock spearing him open over and over was beastly in all the best ways, and Nero always had so much pent up energy. Really, Dante was doing him a favor giving him the release. The kid tended to skulk around the shop and suffer in silence when he was horny which was sad because Nero enjoyed being fucked through the floor as much as Dante did. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

They kept going for a while, long enough that Dante’s arm healed up. He knew better than to try to touch himself again because Nero could be as much of a vindictive little shit as his dad, and he was just as likely to rip Dante’s dick right off as to give in and jerk him. Besides, Dante was headed in that direction just fine. Nero was one of the few people who could make him cum untouched.

He was hitting the point where he couldn’t think anymore. The kid was fucking the air out of his lungs, and Nero slowly lowered his shoulders to force Dante down so he could work himself in deeper and really reduce Dante’s insides to hamburger.

This was the best part. Blood dripping from his ass, brain deprived of oxygen, balls aching like they were going to pop. It was the most incredible high, and Dante wanted to float like this forever.

Or not forever. Because having Nero cum in him was incredible too.

Off to the side, Vergil had opened his tight leather pants and was palming his balls casually like some late Roman emperor overseeing an orgy. His brother’s hungry gaze made Dante’s dick twitch fiercely, and Nero suddenly shifted his stance. Oh hell yeah. They were in the home stretch now. 

Nero pushed up on his toes, knees barely bent, so he was pounding down into Dante’s ass at an almost vertical angle. Dante could feel it deep in his belly, and when he dropped his head down below his shoulders to look, he could see Nero’s perfect monster cock bulging out his stomach. He tasted blood and grinned.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Give it to me as hard as you can,” Dante encouraged.

“Sick… bastard,” Nero panted. His Devil Bringers ripped up Dante’s pecs in retaliation.

“Fuck me harder. Deeper. Can’t get enough of you, baby boy,” Dante babbled. “Wanna feel you cum in my guts this time…”

Nero hammered down, bouncing against Dante’s ass and losing his rhythm. Dante could feel Nero’s knot starting to swell up and slow him down, but by now Dante was so ruined and loose that it didn’t have too much of an impact on the speed. All the blood made things pretty slippery too. Good thing he had experience getting this shit out of his clothes because his pants were absolutely soaked through.

“Uugh,” Nero groaned. “Unnn, ffffuu…ck....”

Oh yeah, the kid was getting close, and so was Dante. Nero’s Devil Bringer planted on the back of Dante’s neck to shove him face first into the floor, gripping tight like he might try to get away. Fat chance of that. He wasn’t going to miss out on the happy ending.

Rolling his shoulders, Dante managed to get his head tilted so his cheek was against the floorboards, and he watched his own cock flapping around wildly from Nero’s brutal thrusting. Oh damn, but he looked like he’d pissed himself with all the precum spattered everywhere. He squeezed down on Nero’s amazing dick with whatever tattered muscles he had left. “C’mon, kid, lemme have it. Fill me up.”

Nero reared back and roared, driving in brutally and getting stuck as his knot finally ballooned up too big even for Dante’s demolished asshole to release. Dante could feel the cock pulsing inside him, pumping cum into him in hot jets that burned deep. Nero’s tense thighs shook as the kid mewled and trembled, and when he suddenly snapped his hips one more time against Dante to push his knot in as far as it could go, Dante came  _ hard _ . 

“S-shit-- Un-- Aaah!” Neck cramped from the awkward angle, Dante was forced to watch his own cock spasming and spurting, practically shivering until every last drop was splattered all over the floor. Some of it caught his chin, and Dante sighed in contentment. He’d needed that so bad. He’d be cruising for a while after this one.

Sinking down to his knees, Nero tried not to squash Dante but didn’t do a very good job of it, mashing him harder against the hardwood planks. “Dammit. Sorry, I didn’t--”

“Why are you apologizing?” Dante asked when he could actually see straight again. He’d pretty much gone blind from that intense orgasm. “Jesus, kid, you’re the best lay. You should be bragging.”

“But you’re all ripped up!” Nero protested. “And now we’re stuck like this until I--” He gasped and bowed over Dante’s back as another torrent of cum erupted out of his still hard cock. “F-fuck!”

There’d be a few more of those, making Nero whine and tighten up each time and letting Dante revel in his belly feeling so full it ached. If they were really trying to breed, those ever more potent bursts of cum would pretty much make sure that something took, but like this, it just prolonged the high.

“I don’t get why you do this,” Nero muttered as his muscles finally relaxed again. His Devil Bringer was toying with Dante’s healed nipple before slicing through it again. Aww, the kid really did feel bad and was trying to make up for it. He was so sweet.

“You know I like it,” Dante told him. He rested himself on his forearms and looked back at Nero. “Can’t get this from anyone else, and it’s even better because it’s my cute little nephew obliterating my ass.”

Nero narrowed his eyes in annoyance but looked away. “Whatever. You’re still a psycho, and I-- Unnngh!” He pressed his face against Dante’s shoulders and grit his teeth as his cock convulsed again in another milky deluge. Oooh, but that was a particularly good one, rounding out Dante’s still regenerating stomach just a little. It took a moment before Nero could get his breath back. “I don’t like hurting you,” he finished.

Dante smiled and reached back to scratch Nero right where one of his horns emerged from his head. “Aw, kid, you could never hurt me. This feels so good I can barely stand it, okay? You know how you like it when your dad pins you down with his summon swords through your shoulders so you can’t run from him? It’s like that.”

The blush was hard to spot under demonic hide, but Dante had to stifle a laugh anyway when Nero ducked his head. He was such a prude still. They were going to have to keep working on that until Nero felt comfortable expressing himself to them. In the meantime, though…

“You got one more before you’re done, right?”

“Yeah,” Nero confirmed. “I can feel it in there.”

Dante knew what he meant. He had the same thing when he was on the giving end of the pairing, a tickle down inside his knot before it uncoiled violently like a broken spring. Nero was biting his lip, and Dante grinned at him. “I got space for a little more, ya know. Just go for it.”

The kid’s hips stuttered, tugging on the knot lodged in Dante’s not quite repaired ass and sending shock waves of pleasure-pain lancing to his spent cock. Nero moaned lowly as the last wave of seed rushed out of him. He shuddered for a long, long moment until it finally ended, leaving him exhausted and barely able to keep himself upright, and his knot finally started to deflate.

“You did good, kid,” Dante praised. “I’m all topped off.”

“Gross,” Nero said. He sat back slowly, a bit at a time over the next five minutes, until his knot fully untied and slipped out of Dante.

The cum practically gushed out with it, but Dante didn’t mind. He kind of enjoyed that feeling even if his pants were now both bloody  _ and _ cummy. A trill of plain ol’ fucked out pleasure rolled down Dante’s spine, and he used his thumb to collect the bit of jizz on his chin before licking it clean.

God  _ damn _ , he felt great.

Towels dropped on the floor right in front of him, and Dante looked up at his brother. Vergil’s equally beautiful dick was still hanging out of his pants, but he seemed more annoyed than turned on. “Clean yourself up, little brother. You’ve exhausted Nero so much he won’t be able to keep his promise to have his way with me.”

Glancing at his nephew, Dante saw what Vergil meant. The poor kid was all tuckered out and curled up in his human form right there on the floor, snoozing away.

“Welp, guess I’ll just gonna have to make it right, big brother,” Dante said.

He rose up on his knees and pressed a kiss to the tip of Vergil’s neglected cock before he swirled his tongue over the head and sucked it right into his mouth. Considering the glint in his brother’s eyes, Dante didn’t think he’d mind waiting for Nero to take a little nap after all.


End file.
